Kiss of Life
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - Daniel is hurt and Vala runs away, believing that she is a kiss of death.


It's been a while since I've posted anything, and longer still since I've written for this series. This year has been exceptionally wretched for me but I'm trying to get back to my writing. I actually wrote this one almost a year ago while I was having my own "kiss of death" meltdown and I've finally got around to posting it. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **Series:** Idioms - A series of stand-alone stories based off random idioms.

* * *

 **A/N:** All definitions can be found in _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

 **Idiom:** _kiss of death:_ _an action or event that causes certain failure for an enterprise_

 _kiss of life:_ _an action or event that revives a failing enterprise_

 **Kiss of Life**

"Daniel, I'm leaving Earth."

The archaeologist looked up quickly, his wide eyes staring disbelievingly at Vala as she calmly strolled into the infirmary and took a seat at the foot of his bed. She began swinging her legs and, if it weren't for the pensive expression on her face, Daniel would say she appeared completely carefree. But he knew better and her words thrust a knife straight through his heart.

"What do you mean, you're leaving Earth? Where are you going? _Why_?"

"It's time," she replied without looking at him. "I need to get away from you before anything else happens."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel could feel himself getting agitated so he purposely pulled in a few deep breaths in order to calm down. Probably not his wisest move, considering the three broken ribs which had landed him here in the first place. His breathing turned into painful wheezing and Vala was instantly at his side with a glass of water. He took it gratefully and latched onto her hand so she couldn't escape before he was able to speak again. Once he had himself back under control, he pinned her with a searching look. "What did you mean, you have to get away from me?"

"Exactly what I said, Daniel." Vala shifted from foot-to-foot but didn't try to pull her hand free. "I'm a danger to you and I need to leave."

"Vala, if you think for one moment that my injury is you fault-"

"But it is!" She insisted adamantly. "Did you or did you not tell me that you love me just hours before you were hurt?"

"Yes, but-"

"And did you mean it?"

"You know I did... _do_."

"Well, there you go. That proves it."

"Proves what?! You're not making any sense."

"It proves that I am a kiss of death. Every person who's ever said those words to me and meant them has died."

"That's absurd."

"Is it?" Vala wrenched her hand away and started pacing. "There haven't been very many so it's not hard to recall. My mother, my fiancé, my first and third husbands. They all died. I can't let that happen to you, so I'm leaving. I love you, my Daniel, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Daniel was speechless as he watched Vala flee the infirmary with tears streaming down her cheeks. _What the hell just happened?_ he wondered. Everything had been going so well lately. He and Vala were officially together and he'd finally worked up the courage to tell her exactly how he felt. And she'd reciprocated, dammit! Yes, there had been fear in her eyes as she said the words, but he'd chalked it up to her commitment issues. How had he been so wrong? And why was he letting her get away?

Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Daniel quickly got up and stalked out of the infirmary. He didn't hear Dr. Lam calling his name as he made his way straight for the gateroom. He'd finally found love again, there was no way he was letting it walk out of his life without a fight.

When he arrived in the gateroom, Vala was already walking up the ramp and preparing to enter the Stargate.

"Vala!"

"Daniel?" Vala spun around, her eyes wide. "What are you doing out of bed? You need to get back before you re-injure yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. Now get your ass down here so we can talk about this."

"It's too late, darling. I have to go. Goodbye, my Daniel."

"Dammit, Vala!" Daniel tried to rush up the ramp but Vala was through the event horizon before he could take two steps and the wormhole quickly disappeared. He turned his attention to the control room. "Walter, redial the 'gate!"

"Sir?" The poor sergeant looked between Daniel and General Landry, obviously uncertain as to the proper course of action.

"Do it!" Daniel yelled, feeling the first stirrings of true panic. If he took too long in going after her, who knew where Vala would end up? "You can dial it or I can. Either way, I am going through that 'gate."

"Maybe you'd like to put some clothes on first, Sunshine."

Daniel turned with an angry retort on his lips but stopped short when he saw the rest of SG-1 standing behind him, all geared up.

"Get a move on, Jackson. We don't have all day." Mitchell told him with a smirk. "We gotta get our Princess back before she finds trouble."

Daniel looked to each of his teammates, receiving a grin from Sam and a nod from Teal'c, before quickly racing to the locker room. He purposely ignored the sharp pain in his ribs. The ache in his heart was far worse and the only remedy was to get Vala back.

 _Meanwhile, across the galaxy..._

As Vala approached the landing port on Frayton 3, her heart broke just a little more. She missed Daniel and Earth and she hadn't even been gone for twenty-four hours. It had taken almost all day reach this little, nondescript moon on the outskirts of the galaxy and now that she was here, everything seemed so much more real. She'd left the only home she'd ever had and the only man she'd ever truly loved. It was for his own good, so what if she paid the price? She was used to that, but she refused to pull Daniel through it with her. A tiny bit of pain now beat the suffering she knew they'd experience if something were to happen to either of them. Yes, this was all for the best.

Vala continued to fly over the port under the guise of searching for a place to land, but she knew she was only stalling. Once she landed, it would mean she'd never see Daniel again. She'd never feel his touch, hear his voice, see his beautiful blue eyes. But it also meant she'd never have to watch him suffer or die and that alone made up her mind.

With the practiced eye of a veteran pilot, Vala manoeuvred her rickety, little ship between two other broken-down vehicles. She took her time powering down but eventually knew it was time to get on with her new life. Exiting the ship, Vala headed straight for the market centre. There was a tavern nearby and she needed a drink. Or twenty...

Sitting in a shadowy corner of the dark tavern, Daniel scanned his surroundings carefully and deliberately. Just like the rest of Frayton 3, this place was full of smugglers, thieves, and con artists. It was exactly the kind of establishment he'd expect to find the old Vala. But _his_ Vala wasn't that person anymore. She'd grown so much over the last few years and he honestly believed that she was now the truest version of herself. He wouldn't allow her to fall back into her old ways.

"Jackson, any sign of our girl?" Cam's voice came over the radio, impatience in every syllable.

"Not yet." Daniel could hear his own frustration but didn't care. It had taken them hours, and countless called-in favours, to reach this little moon on the far side of the galaxy. Cam, Sam, and Teal'c were all wandering about outside in the hope of catching sight of Vala, but he'd decided the tavern would be his best chance. He knew that this was where she was headed, thanks to some very expensive intel they'd received. He knew she was on this moon, she just had to make an appearance. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't show up; didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't convince her to come home.

Daniel shifted in his seat and winced when he felt a sharp pain in the ribs. He shouldn't even be out of bed, he knew. Dr. Lam had tried to order him not to go traipsing off across the galaxy but she'd thankfully been over-ruled by the general. Not that Daniel would have cared. He'd have found a way to go through that 'gate, no matter who tried to stop him. The only thing that mattered right now was Vala.

Just as he had this thought, Daniel felt the familiar tingle race up his spine and looked toward the door. There she was, his Vala, looking dishevelled and anxious but still breath-taking. Why had it taken him so long to see the truth? He loved this woman beyond reason and he'd be damned if he let her run away again.

"I've got her." Daniel said into his radio before switching it off completely. What he had to say to Vala was not going to be overheard...

As Vala made her way through the crowded tavern, she was hit with a disconcerting sense of alienation. She's been here countless times during her career as an...appropriation artist, but suddenly she felt as if she no longer belonged in this world. That had never bothered her before. She'd never truly fit in anywhere...until Earth. Until Daniel.

 _Dammit!_ Vala thought as she tried to push the thought aside. Why was she still thinking about him? She should be preparing herself for her next adventure. She should be making contacts. She should be-

A familiar tingle raced up Vala's spine and she shivered in response. No, it couldn't be. Taking a deep breath, Vala turned to see her worst fear and greatest hope realised.

"Vala."

"Daniel." Her voice was breathless as she said his name and she could feel tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you home." Daniel smiled lovingly at her as he placed a gentle hand to her cheek, wiping away an errant tear.

"Daniel..." Vala felt herself leaning into his touch.

"No, you're going to listen to _me_ this time." He told her in a firm voice as he grabbed her hand and led her to a secluded table. "Vala, I love you. It's taken me a long time to figure this out but now that I have, I plan on doing anything within my power to keep you with me. I _need_ you in my life, Vala Mal Doran. I need you to come home."

"But, Daniel, I'm a danger to you. You'll be much better off if you just forget about me and move on."

"That's not possible. Believe me, I've tried." He said with a wry smile. "Forget about your crazy notions about being a kiss of death. Your presence in my life is not going to kill me but your absence just might."

"What do you mean?" Vala felt another tear streak down her face before she could stop it.

"Before you came into my life, I was half-dead inside. I'd believed that the universe was out to get me. Everyone I'd ever loved died and I closed myself off from caring. I couldn't risk letting anyone in for fear I'd lose them."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to protect you from!" Vala tried to stand but Daniel grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Vala. _You_ make me want to live again, to take those risks." Daniel's grasp gentled as he rubbed soothing patterns on her wrist. "I can't guarantee that nothing bad will happen. Our lives are too unpredictable, our jobs too dangerous. But what I _can_ promise is to love you until the day I die. I want to be with you, Vala. I _need_ to be with you. Please come home."

"Oh, Daniel." Tears raced down in torrents as Vala pulled Daniel to her and refused to let go. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I want to be with you, too. I'm just so scared."

"I'm scared, too, but I can't lose you. Not like this, not before we get a chance to be together."

"My Daniel." Vala pulled back just enough to place a gentle kiss to his waiting lips.

"Does this mean we're all goin' home?" Cam's voice interrupted, causing the two to separate reluctantly.

"Well, what do you say?" Daniel's voice sounded casual but Vala could hear the trepidation behind it.

"I say, take me home, Daniel."

This time it was Daniel who initiated the kiss and it was anything but gentle. Rather, it was full of longing and promise, continuing even as Cam cleared his thought uncomfortably.

"Guess we're gonna be here a while." Mitchell remarked.

"Indeed," came Teal'c's stoic voice.

"How about a game? I think that's a form of darts over in the corner." Sam suggested.

"Sounds good."

Daniel and Vala didn't even react when their teammates left, too caught up in each other. As they would be for the next little while...

 **End**


End file.
